El regreso de las Achele
by SomebodyToLoveAchele
Summary: Todos veíamos como los del cast publicaban fotos entre ellos, pero seguíamos exigiendo la foto Achele. Y la conseguimos el 30 de Enero del 2014 ¿Cómo es que las chicas se animaron a tomarla? Entren y leaaaaan! One-Shoot


**Mis adorados lectores, les escribiré un nuevo capítulo para "La luz de tus ojos" en el transcurso de mañana y la otra semana, pero ahora me sentí repentinamente inspirada por las NUEVAS FOTOS ACHELE! SI SEÑORES, para los que no sabían: SALIERON 2 NUEVAS FOTOS ACHELE Y ESTAMOS MÁS QUE ALBOROTADOS EN TODO EL FANDOM :'D **

**Bueno, aquí les dejo un One-Shoot :DDDD**

* * *

Lea se encontraba en su típica caminata antes de ir a grabar los nuevos capítulos de Glee. Respiró antes de salir de su casa con unos pantalones de yoga, una playera, unas zapatillas, lentes de sol y su iPhone. Corrió un poco hacia la altura de un pequeño monte que estaba cerca de su actual vivienda y tomo unas tres fotos. La unió en un collage y la subío a Twitter:

** msleamichele**: Gran día en **#GLEE** hoy! Empezando el día con una buena caminata! ** [link de la foto]**

Parecía un día normal, pero si analizabas un poco más de cerca el tweet, Lea prometía un GRAN DÍA en Glee. La morena sabía a que se refería y, cuando termino su caminata, corrió un poco apresurada a su casa. Mientras llegaba, marcó un número en su teléfono y esperaba a que le contestaran.

**.-.-.-.-ACHELE-.-.-.-.**

En otro lado de LA, se encontraba la rubia, recién despertando de su sueño y sobresaltándose un poco al sentir que algo vibraba entre sus sábanas. Se levanto de la cama y movió las cobijas hasta que encontró el teléfono. Lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrió al reconocer el rostro de la persona mostrada en la fotografía del celular. Presionó la tecla de 'responder' y se dejó caer en la cama.

— ¿Lea? —Dianna fue la primera en hablar y lo hizo con esa voz ronca y sexy que tenía en las mañanas.

— La misma. ¿Recién despiertas, cariño? —Contestó la morena mordiéndose el labio al escuchar ese tono de voz en la rubia.

— Si, bebé. Estaba algo cansada ¿Tu ya fuiste a tu caminata? —Di ordenaba la cama mientras hablaba con Lea. Empezó a sacar algo de ropa del armario.

— Pues si, ya hasta subí una foto a twitter —Rió un poco mientras entraba en su habitación a sacar algo de ropa— Les puse que hoy sería un gran día. Ya imagino como estarán pendientes de todo.

— ¿Cuáles? ¿Los Leanatics o nuestros FBI? —Bromeó provocando que ambas rieran.

— Nuestros Achele, obviamente cielo. Los Leanatics se alteran con cosas del disco. Pero, hoy quiero engreír a los Achele —Lea tenía ese tonito de voz de niña traviesa. Dianna lo notó.

— Algo me dice que estás planeando algo que los pondrá locos ¿Debería preocuparme, mi amor? —Tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisa algo burlona. Tomó una toalla y caminó al baño. La morena hacía exactamente lo mismo y rió en respuesta a la rubia.

— No, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. El contrato que firmé no nos prohíbe NADA ahora. Haré de las mías, mi lady —La morena agregó una pequeña risita.

— Me encanta cuando me dices así. No se, me dan unas tremendas ganas de ir a tu casa y hacerte el amor —La rubia se mordió el labio.

— Dianna, no me digas es ahora. Por favor —imploró la morena sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía de la naciente excitación.

— Vale vale. Pero en la noche, me las cobro todas, Sarfati. Te amo, iré a bañarme ¿Nos vemos en el set o te recojo? —Reía mientras encendía la ducha.

— Mejor nos vemos en el set, la histeria debe empezar ahi. Te amo mi lady —La morena hizo sonido de un beso y colgó.

Ambas se ducharon pensando en el gran día que tendrían, y eso que las cosas recién empezaban. Desayunaron rápidamente y la morena tomó su auto para ir a las grabaciones. La rubia, sabiendo que en la noche iría a casa de Lea, subió a su bicicleta y empezó a manejar, la dejaría en su trailer más tarde.

**.-.-.-.-ACHELE-.-.-.-.**

En el set...

Darren estaba muy alegre y lo demostraba bailando muy animadamente en todo el set de ensayos de baile. Harry se reía viendolo bailar y cuando Matthew entró y lo vio, se unió a las risas de Harry. Cuando Darren volvió al "mundo real", los vió riendo y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

— Como se nota que no saben que día es hoy —les enseñó la lengua y Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial el Jueves? Glee no estrena ningún capítulo —respondió el asiático

— No Harry, Darren se refiere a que el PR de Lea terminó ayer y hoy graba con la corderita —respondió Mattew y Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Darren sonrió ampliamente a eso.

— ¿HOY? ¿En-En serio? ¿Osea que...

— Si, chinito ¡TENDREMOS FOTO ACHELE! —gritó Darren y empezó a cantar "We Are The Champions"

Harry bailaba al lado de Darren y Mattew solo reía. Sin duda, todos shippeaban Achele.

**.-.-.-.-ACHELE-.-.-.-.**

Lea fue la primera en llegar, pero demoró en bajar de su auto por arreglarse un poco el fleco en el espejo del auto. Justo cuando la morena cerró la puerta del piloto de su auto y le puso el seguro, vio a la rubia estacionando su bicicleta y poniéndole el candado. Sonrió ampliamente y caminó lentamente hacia ella, llevaba unas zapatillas, unos jeans, una camiseta con una polera encima y un beanie en la cabeza, asi que no le fue difícil que la rubia no la oyera. Cuando Dianna terminó de asegurar la bicicleta y se levantó, sonriendo.

— Al fin —dijo y suspiró. Momentos después, alguien la rodeó por la cintura, se tensó al inicio, pero se relajó inmediatamente al reconocer esa fragancia y esa calidez — Hola, estrella.

— Hola corderita —le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y la giró para que pudiera verla a los ojos —He extrañado tanto esos ojos verdes —susurró en una sonrisa sincera y la acercó a ella por la cintura. La rubia rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un lento beso — Oh, también extrañé esos besos deliciosos —Ambas rieron.

— Tonta. Te amo -Besó su nariz y luego rió. Tomó la mano de su novia— ¿Vamos al trailer?

— ¡Vamos! —Ambas sonrieron y caminaron hacia el trailer de la morena que en la puerta ahora decía "Lea Michele & Dianna Agron" Entraron rápidamente y la rubia se sentó en el sillón, dejándose caer. La morena se recostó sobre ella y le besó un poco las mejillas— En serio te he extrañado, bebé —empezó a besarle el cuello.

— Y yo a ti, amor. Pero tenemos muy poco tiempo hasta que empecemos a rodar y si tienes esas intenciones, nos quedaremos sin empleo —Ambas rieron y se dieron un pequeño beso— En la noche haremos todo lo que quieras ¿Vale? —la morena se mordió el labio y le dio otro beso antes de sentarse a su lado, tomar su mano y recostar su cabeza en su hombro— ¿Viste a Darren y Harry celebrar mientras nos besábamos en el estacionamiento? —Lea asintió y rieron ambas.

— Son demasiado Achele Boys, les dará un paro cardíaco cuando te bese y ellos estén cerca —volvieron a reír y afuera se oyó "ACHELE VAYAN A ENSAYAR"— Nos llaman, corderita —Se levantó y tomó la mano de la rubia. Ella también se levantó y la morena abrió la puerta para salir.

— Vamos, estrella —Ambas caminaron hacia el set, sonriendo y tomadas de la mano.

**.-.-.-.-ACHELE-.-.-.-.**

Habían pasado ya un par de horas y el set era uno de los más animados, la temática del capítulo era la música disco y todos tenían un traje de los 80's. Algunos chicos del cast y camarógrafos subían fotos de las vestimentas, de ellos mismos o respondían preguntas de los fans en twitter.

Mientras, las Achele se dedicaban a besarse entre escenas y tomarse una que otra foto para uso personal. Dianna disfrutaba gastar rollos de rollos con muchas fotos de Lea y la morena adoraba posar para ella. Cuando terminaron una escena de baile, ambas fueron a caminar por los "pasillos del McKinley" mientras la producción arreglaba todo para las siguientes escenas. Ambas no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a besarse, pero no contaban con que la cosa se pondría más caliente entre ellas. Dianna ya tenía a Lea contra los lockers del lado derecho y colaba su mano por la cola de la morena, bajando los besos un poco hacia la mandíbula y el cuello. Lea solo atinaba a suspirar y cerrar los ojos, pasar un mes entero sin nada de sexo con su novia la tenía muy necesitada. En eso, ambas oyeron que alguien carraspeó y se separaron rápidamente. Notaron quienes eran y se sonrojaron inmediatamente.

— Y yo que creí que nunca las encontraría así —dijo Ryan con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Ryan? ¿Ahora que quieres? —respondió Dianna, algo alterada y rodeando la cintura de Lea con su brazo izquierdo.

— Vengo en son de paz y a invitarlas a cenar más tarde con Mark, Darren, Harry, Mattew y una chica de la producción. Pero veo que estaban algo ocupadas... —Susurró y rió un poco— Ya acabó el contrato del PR asi que solo les pediré discreción un par de días. Las espero a las 9 en el restaurante de siempre —Ryan se fue y Darren se acercó a las Achele que se abrazaban y Lea le acariciaba el cabello a la rubia.

— ¿Pasó algo, chicas? —preguntó el pelinegro.

— No, nada malo. Solo una "visita" de Ryan —Respondió la rubia, mirando a Darren.

Darren hizo una mueca y sacó su iPhone, en ese momento, la morena recordó algo.

— Dar ¿Me haces un favor? —La rubia y el actor la miraron.

— Claro, Lee. Dime que quieres —Darren guardó su iPhone. Lea sacó el suyo de su cartera y se lo dio.

— ¿Tomarías una foto de Di y yo para mi twitter? —Darren sonrio contento y recibió el iPhone.

— Amor ¿Estás segura? —Le preguntó Dianna, mirándola algo asombrada.

— Claro que si, nuestros fans merecen esta foto. Aparte ¿No viste esa oferta que nos hizo una chica? Nos darán comida mexicana, bebé —Le contestó, arreglándose la ropa y llamando a Di para posar.

— Chicas ¿Podrían posar como siempre lo hacen? —pidió Darren , muy emocionado. Hizo reir a ambas.

— Todo por nuestro Achele Boy —contestó Dianna y se pegaron desde sus pelvis, posando sexys para la cámara.

— ¡VAGINA MAGET! —gritó Darren luego de tomar la foto y entregándole el iPhone a Lea. Ambas rieron y Lea twitteo la foto:

** msleamichele**: Glam temprano de los 80's en **#Glee** con ** DiannaAgron [link de la foto]**

******— **Ahora yo te tomo una a ti —le dijo Dianna a Lea, quitándole su iPhone y pidiéndole que pose. Lea adoró la foto y la subió a twitter:

********** msleamichele: **Canalizando mi Escándalo Americano interior... **#Glee [link de la foto]**

Mientras Dianna revisó twitter y vio que los Achele ya estaban más que alborotados por la foto. Sonrió y retwitteó la foto:

** DiannaAgron:** Quiero vestirme asi todos los días. RT** msleamichele**: Glam temprano de los 80's en** #Glee **con** DiannaAgron [link de la foto]**

Lea leyó el twitt y le robó un beso a la rubia. Ambas rieron y se tomaron de la mano, caminando hacia el set. Darren aprovechó y retwitteó tambien la foto de Lea, para luego publicar el mismo un nuevo twitt:

** DarrenCriss**: Hoy es genial.

Lea le sugirió a Dianna tomarse una foto con Matt, Harry y Darren para "bajar las revoluciones". Ella la publicó asi:

** DiannaAgron:** Esta es muy buena también. Los chicos, los chicos... ** Matt_Morrison iharryshum DarrenCriss [link de la foto]**

Dianna agradeció a los chicos y todos fueron a grabar. Dianna y Lea caminaron al set del gran auditorio y Lea se sentó sobre uno de los baúles que estaba ahi. La rubia analizó un poco la iluminación y sacó el iPhone de Lea, nuevamente.

—¿Estrella?

— Dime, amor.

— ¿Posarías para mi? La iluminación me gusta y quiero seguir engriendo a nuestros fans —Le pidió Dianna con una sonrisa.

**— **Vale ¿Aqui? **—**señaló el baúl y Dianna asintió. Lea posó y la rubia tomó la foto, posteriormente subiéndola a Twitter:

** msleamichele: #Disco #Glee [link de la foto]**

Ambas volvieron a grabar y decidieron ya no tomar más descansos para terminar a tiempo. Aún tenían que cenar con Ryan...

**.-.-.-.-ACHELE-.-.-.-.**

Las grabaciones habían terminado y todo el cast caminaba hacia los camerinos a dejar los vestuarios. El primero en salir fue Darren, que en seguida twitteó (Si piensan que los de Glee son adictos al twitter, están en lo cierto):

** DarrenCriss:** Hoy fue uno de los mejores días en **#Glee.** Jamás. ** msleamichele DiannaAgron chriscolfer MarkSalling iharryshum Matt_Morrison MrRPMurphy**

Cuando todos se vistieron, subieron a una camioneta contratada por Ryan para ir todos juntos (junto a una chica de producción y sin Chris, que tuvo que regresar temprano a casa) a cenar. En el camino, Harry también publicó un twitt:

** iharryshum**: HOY fue perfecto con estos chicos **#Glee** ** msleamichele DarrenCriss DiannaAgron chriscolfer MarkSalling iharryshum Matt_Morrison MrRPMurphy**

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, se sentaron en la mesa (de izquierda a derecha): Mark, Mattew, Darren, Harry, la chica de producción, Ryan, Dianna y Lea. Las Achele no esperaron ninguna autorización de Ryan o algo, solo se sentaron juntas y no pensaban aguantar los berrinches del calvo productor. El mesero se acercó y Lea le tendió su teléfono.

**—** Disculpe ¿Nos tomaría una fotografía?**—**pidió Lea de manera educada.

**— **Claro, no te preocupe.

El mesero se coloco frente a ellos y todos giraron a verle, sonriendo. Tomó la fotografía y le devolvió el teléfono a la morena.

**— **Gracias.

La morena twiteó la foto:

** msleamichele**: Muy agradecida por mi genial familia de Glee. Los amo demasiado **[link de la foto]**

Dianna y Lea rieron al ver la cara de incomodidad de Ryan plasmada en la foto, pero a ninguna le importó. Estaban juntas y ya nadie las separaría. Se venían muy buenas nuevas para el Fandom Achele...


End file.
